The present invention is directed to a method for the manufacture of a galvanically formed metal comb arrangement composed of individual drive elements for an ejection of ink droplets in an ink printer which method utilizes individual and discrete steps.
Ink printing devices are known and an example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,933 whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 815,922, which was filed Jan. 3, 1986, and was based on German application No. 3,500,985, a different construction for an ink printing device was disclosed. In the device of the application, a common chamber with two portions is formed in a glass substrate with a ridge extending along the length of the chambers and between the portions; and a plurality of conductor loops or drive elements extend across the common ink chamber and have a middle portion overlying the ridge. Instead of providing a nozzle plate having each of the nozzles, the middle portion or part of each of the conductor loops has an aperture or breach which forms the discharge nozzle associated with that loop.
To eject an individual droplet, the movable middle part executes a movement opposite the ejection direction for the ink droplet. If desired, a cavity may be provided for each of the openings, which cavity may be formed as an enlarged opening on a surface of the middle portion facing the ridge of the ink chamber. The application discloses conductor loops which have either a straight line configuration, which is at an angle to the ridge in the ink chambers and may be either a single row or a multirow nozzle arrangement, or a V-shaped configuration.